Creative people design interactive media, activities and products (“media”) that stimulate individuals in positive or negative ways. Often times media are sold to consumers in highly competitive markets where the ability to stimulate positiveness or negativeness determines value. The creative people would like to know whether positiveness or negativeness is stimulated in order to maximize value by improving media to better stimulate individuals. If the value of the media is not maximized customers will purchase competing products which provide better stimulation. If competing products are sold, revenue will be lost as sales decline. A problem then is in providing accurate information about a response to stimulation by interactive media, activities, and products. Measuring the response requires creators of interactive media, activities and products to enter the minds of the target market.
In entering the human mind Researchers in Neurobiology, Psychophysiology, and Psychology found physiological signals emanating from the brain. Using the Electroencephalogram (EEG) researchers recorded the physiological signals though electrodes attached to the head. The physiological signals had four main components below 30 hertz. Frequencies between 1-4 hertz were delta waves (δ), frequencies between 4 and 8 hertz were theta (θ) waves, frequencies between 8-13 hertz were alpha (α) brainwaves, and frequencies between 13 and 20 were beta (β) brainwaves. Researchers studied the mind using the EEG; however, a system and method for measuring and ranking positiveness or negativeness response was not made available. The amount that media positively or negatively stimulates individuals to was still unknown.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.